Harry Potter and The Mudblood Revolt
by Penelope Clearwater-Weasl
Summary: It is generally about Harry and the gang's fourth year at Hogwarts. Hermione is starting S.P.E.W and S.P.M.W. There will be a change in the pairings as well. Read and Enjoy!


Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter ! He belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Note to Readers: This story is the spoiler of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

Please read that book before you read this fic. It is according

Harry's, Cho's and Cedric's point of view. The story starts when

Professor Mc Gonagall told Harry that the champions _had to_ have

dance partners for the ball. Read and enjoy!

P.S: In this story, Harry is not nervous about being around Cho, but of course he still likes her.

Chapter 1 : The Unexpected Task

Harry's POV

Professor Mc Gonagall waited until the rest of the class had gone, and then said, 'Potter, the champions and their partners-'

'What partners?' he asked.

Professor Mc Gonagall looked suspiciously at him, as though trying to see whether he was trying to be funny.

Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter,' she said coldly. 'Your _dance partners'._

His inside seemed to curl up and shrivel. 'Dance partners?'

He felt myself going red. 'I don't dance,' he said quickly.

'Oh, yes, you do,' said Professor Mc Gonagall irritably. 'That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball.'

'I'm not dancing,' he said.

'It's traditional,' said Professor Mc Gonagall firmly. 'You are a Hogwarts champion and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter.'

'But-I don't-'

'You heard me, Potter,' said Professor Mc Gonagall in a very final sort of way'.

Cho's POV

'A Yule Ball?' Cho exclaimed in surprise.

'Yes, Cho. A Yule Ball,' said Cho's best friend, Marietta Edgecome. 'So, who are you going to invite for the ball?' asked Marietta curiously.

'I thought the boys are supposed to ask the girls,' replied Cho dryly, although her mind was filled with the image of a boy with emerald-green eyes and messy jet-black hair.

'Hm,' replied Marietta annoyingly.

Cho sighed and continued doing her Charms homework.

'Really,' Cho thought to herself ,'Marietta bothers too much about boys and what-nots!'

Cedric's POV

'Hm...a Yule Ball,' Cedric thought to himself ,'this is the perfect opportunity to win the heart of Cho Chang, the pretty Ravenclaw seeker.'

'I must make sure that she becomes my partner,' Cedric thought dreamily ,'I will ask her first thing in the morning.'

Harry's POV

'Why do they have to move in packs?' Harry asked Ron, as a dozen or so girls walked past them, sniggering and staring at Harry. 'How are you suppose to get one on their own to ask them?'

'Lasso one?' Ron suggested. 'Got any idea who you're going to try?'

Harry didn't answer. He knew perfectly well whom he'd like to as, but working up the nerve was something else...Cho was a year older than he was; she was very pretty; she was a very good Quidditch player, and she was also very popular.

Ron seemed to know what was going on in Harry's mind. 'Look!' he said ,'This is getting ridiculous! We just have to pluck up the courage and do it. When we get back to the common room tonight, we'll both have partners-agreed?'

'Err, okay!' said Harry. He knew he was beaten.

'I just have to ask Cho for a private word, that's all,' he thought to himself as he hurried off through the packed corridors looking for her.

Rather sooner than he had expected, he found her talking to someone outside a classroom. He was about to call out when he heard Cedric's voice ,'I was wondering Cho, if you would like to go to the ball with me?'

He heard Cho reply,'I'm sorry Cedric, but I only see you as a friend. Beside, I already have a partner.' she said in a gentle voice as though he didn't want to hurt Cedric.

Cedric's POV

'Hm, I know she has no partner, but she's lying. Well, I'll just have to find out who my competitor is and get rid of him.' Cedric thought evilly to himself (Note : Cedric's fans out there, I'm so sorry sniff) 'Alright, Cho. I guess, I'll see you round.'

With that, he turned around and walked off, only to hear Cho saying ,'I'm really sorry Cedric.'

Harry's POV

At that moment, Harry felt as though a very large elephant had chosen his chest as an armchair. Completely forgetting about his dinner, he slowly made his way to the Gryffindor common room.

'Fairy lights,' he said dully to the Fat Lady.

'Yes, indeed, dear!' she trilled, straightening her new tinsel hairband as she swung forward to admit him.

Entering the common room, Harry looked around, and to his surprise he saw Ron grinning like a Chi sere cat in a distant corner.

'I've just asked Parvati to the ball, and she said yes!' he said exuberantly. 'Congrats, mate,' Harry croaked in a voice that wasn't like his own. Ron's exuberant expression turned into a look of concern. 'Harry, what's wrong?'

Just then Hermione climbed in through the potrait hole.

'Harry, why weren't you at dinner?' asked Hermione, coming over to join them.

'Looks like he had just been turned down by the girl he asked to the ball, 'mione. Maybe you should go with him,' replied Ron.

'I can't, I'm going with someone else,' replied Hermione dryly.

'Who?' asked Ron with great interest.

'Ron, that's beside the point! Anyway, Harry, who did you ask?' ask Hermione gently with a concerned look on her face.

'Cho,' Harry answered gloomily.

'That's strange,' Hermione said ,'because I overheard Cho's friend saying that Cho had declined Diggory's invitation even though she still has no partner!'

Realization suddenly hit Harry like a thunderbolt. 'I'll be back soon!' he said as he dashed out of the common room.

'What's up with him?' Hermione asked Ron.

Ron just managed to shrug his shoulders, he was to busy ogling at Harry.

Soon, Harry found Cho, emerging from the hall with her friends.

'Cho, can I have a word with you?' he asked, unabashed.

'Ok,' she replied and followed him out of earshot of her classmates.

He turned to look at her and saw her smiling expectantly at him. Harry's stomach gave a weird lurch as though he had missed a step going downstairs.

'Do you want to go to the ball with me?' asked Harry, feeling quite embarrassed now.

Cho smiled sweetly at him and said ,'Oh, Harry, I would like nothing better than to go to the ball with you'.

Harry gave a goofy grin that made Cho go weak in the knees and asked ,'Does it mean a yes?'

Cho blushed and nodded dumbly.

'Well, I'll pick you up at your common room at six forty-five, is that okay?' Harry asked, smiling.

Before Cho could reply, Harry said ,'Come on, Cho. I'll walk you back to your common room.'

With that, Harry took Cho's hand and arm in arm, they walked to the Ravenclaw common room, each one feeling happier than ever before.

Phew! I've finally finished Chapter one. Don't be disappointed; the story is not over yet. If you want more chapters to come, push that lovely button at the bottom left corner of this page. Lol! Read and Review, even flames are welcomed! Thanks!

P.S: Sorry that I haven't included any lesson yet. I will do so as soon as possible. If you have any good idea for this story just include it in your review. Thanx a lot!

Your friends forevaaa,

Firebolt


End file.
